SASUKEsama! GUKGUKGUK!
by SLEEPING FOREST15
Summary: Kehidupanku yang semulai kukira akan berakhir... Ternyata salah, dia memungutku malam itu. Semenjak itu, aku menyukainya dan aku bertekad akan selalu menjaganya! SASUx?NARU! UPDATE! Woof-2!
1. prologue

Hajimemashiteeeee!!!!!

*jump* Namaku Hachune Miku!! *dijitak Kuro*

Okeh-okeh…

Namaku _Hitotsume Kozou_! Salam kenal!

Panggil ajah Hito! Anggota ke-tiga Sleeping forest! Yoroshikuuuuu!!

Sebagai pencinta SasuNaru, Hito akan mempersembahkan sebuah fic gaje karangan sendiri!! *jump*

**Sasuke-sama!! GUK-GUK-GUK!**

**-Prologue-**

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto!!! *ngasah celurit*

Pairing:: Sasux?Naru- yang laen-laen… Ntar, ah.

Warnings:: Gaje fic, Fluff, Jalan cerita ancur, Buanyaak typo *nyadar* YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! Leave!!

.

.

.

PROLOGUE-

.

.

.

Aku menyukainya!

Sangat suka!!

Sasuke-sama…!!

Setiap hari, setiap pagi tepatnya aku pasti akan naik ke tempat tidurnya dan membangunkan Sasuke-sama.

"Naruto… Jangan menjilat mukaku…"

Ahh, aku suka sekali senyumnyaaa!! *kyaa*

Aku mengagumi semua darinya, mulai dari rambutnya yang wangi, mata hitamnya, kulit halusnya, badannya, juga kedua tangannya yang selalu menyentuh telingaku dengan begitu lembut.

Saat hujan hari itu, aku masih ingat… Bagaimana dia memungutku dari kotak kardus di pinggir jalan. Kukira dia akan membuangku seperti majikanku sebelumnya… Ternyata aku salah! Dia malah memasukkanku ke dalam mobilnya tanpa peduli kalau bulu-buluku meneteskan air di atas jok mobil yang tampak begitu mahal.

Aku memang tidak percaya dengan manusia lagi, tetapi aku percaya dengan Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke-sama… Ai Shiteruuuu!!

"Naruto…"

Ahh… Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki Sasuke-sama… Dia selalu memperhatikanku, menyisir buluku, memandikanku, memberikan aku makanan yang enak-enak. Rumahnya juga begitu nyaman, besar dan asri!! Dan kalo Sasuke-sama pergi bekerja, aku pasti akan tidur-tiduran di atas bantalnya… Aku suka sekali bau Sasuke-sama!!

"Hey… Pagi"

_Pagi _"Guk!!"

Aku berusaha menjadi anak baik, sebab aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-sama sedih… Aku benci sewaktu dia sedih…

Kadang-kadang di tengah malam, aku melihat dari luar jendela kalo Sasuke-sama menangis dalam tidurnya. Uhh… Air mata jatuh perlahan dari sudut matanya, aku bertanya-tanya… Kenapa dia menangis? Apakah dia sendirian? Bukankah ada aku?

"Mau makan Ramen?"

_Eh? Iya-iya aku mau!! _"Guuk! Guk!!" Dia selalu tahu apa kesukaan-ku!

Tinggiku memang Cuma 20cm dan beratku Cuma 9kg, tetapi aku akan mencoba melindungi Sasuke-sama! Karena, kalau dia tidak memungutku dan memberiku rumah untuk hidup… Tentu aku sudah mati kelaparan sekarang.

Sasuke-sama….

Terima kasih.

.

.

_Sasuke-sama!! Bangun-bangun! Ini hari minggu! Bukankah kau janji akan membawaku jalan-jalan ke taman?!_ "Guk!Guk!Guk!" Aku mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya, berusaha membangunkan si pangeran tidur.

Ehehe… Dia tampan sekali kalau sedang tidur…

"Narutooooo…."

_Ayolah, Sasuke-sama!! _"Guk!!!"

Bukankah kau berjanji? Ayolah, pria tidak akan mengikari janjinya 'kan? Wah… Kebanyakan nonton iklan di tivi… *sweat drop*

Setelah bergulat cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke-sama bangun juga setelah aku menjilat telinganya. Hehe… Dia geli juga rupanya, akan kuingat itu!

"Okeh… Anak baik, aku janji padamu akan jalan ke taman hari ini 'kan?"

_Iyaaa!! _"Guk!!"

Aku beristirahat di atas bantalnya, Sasuke-sama… Dia sedang mandi, aku bisa mendengar air menyentuh tubuhnya dan dia selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu kalau sedang mandi… Lagu apa, ya…

Sasuke-sama…

"Hey… Keluar, sana! Aku mau berpakaian!"

_Tidak mau! _"Guk!!" Enak saja! Aku ingin melihat badanmuuu ituuuu…

Hehe. Dengan Puppy eyes-ku, Sasuke-sama langsung luluh dalam sekali serang! Yatta! Badannya seksi sekaliii…

_Eh? _"Guk?" Tubuhnya begitu putih dan halus, meski aku tidak menyentuhnya tetapi… Aku melihat sebuah tatto bertengger di sisi kiri lehernya… Aku pernah melihat tatto yang mirip seperti itu! Di leher belakang majikanku yang lama! Aku benci mereka… Mereka menganiaya kaum kami… Kenapa Sasuke-sama punya tatto seperti mereka? Hei…

"Ayo, kita pergi Naruto!!"

Wahh… Memakai baju apa-pun Sasuke-sama selalu ganteng, ya!!

Dia memasangkan tali ke leherku yang telah ia letakkan sebuah kalung anjing berwarna merah agar serasi dengan buluku yang ke-orange-an. Ahaha… Geli! Sasuke-sama… Jangan mengodaku teruss… Ayo, jalan-jalan!

"Wah… Naruto… Kamu ini tidak sabaran sekali, ya?"

_Iya! Iyaaa!! Ayoo! _ "Guk!Guk!Guk!!"

Hehehe… Aku suka berlarian di bawah rindangnya pohon di taman ini, kadang-kadang kalo Sasuke-sama pergi bekerja, aku suka pergi diam-diam ke taman ini.

Tapi… Aku lebih suka, kalo pergi bareng Sasuke-sama! Karena lebih aman… Karena di taman ini, ada anak jahat yang suka mengangguku. Namanya…

"Nah, Naruto… Aku capek, kamu jalan-jalan sendirian ya?"

Aduuhh… Aku pengen jalan bareng Sasuke-sama!! Nggak mauuu… Aku takut pergi sendirian, Ayolahh…

"Huahh…" Terlambat, dalam sekejab saja pangeran ini sudah tertidur di atas kursi panjang di bawah sebuah pohon, aku menatapnya kesal. Uhh… Selalu seperti ini?! Kenapa sih, dia nggak bisa menahan kemauan tidurnya itu? Padahal aku 'kan sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini!!

Keempat kaki ini, berjalan menghindari sengatan matahari pagi di setiap langkah aku pasti berusaha memastikan tidak ada anjing-anjing jahat itu di sekitarku.

Uhff… Tampaknya hari ini tidak ada anjing-anjing itu… Mereka selalu mengangguku, apa karena tubuhku yang kecil ini, ya? Terserahlah! Yang pasti sekarang adalah kembali ke tempat Sasuke-sama tidur, karena aku sudah puas jalan-jalan sendirian… Waktunya membangunkan si pangeran tidur!

Sambil berlarian kecil aku menatap tempat duduk Sasuke-sama, uhm… Ada yang aneh deh! Kenapa ada seseorang di depan Sasuke-sama? Aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya? Apa itu di tangannya? Pi-pisauu!!

_Sasuke-sama!! _"GUKKK!!!"

Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi Sasuke-sama!!

_Menjauh dari Sasuke-sama!! _"Grrrr…!! GUK!! GUK!!"

Ayolah Sasuke-sama! Bangun! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku melompat ke arah orang itu, karena dia semakin mendekatkan pisau ke arah dada Sasuke-sama!!

"Hei! Siapa kamu?!!" Untunglah Sasuke-sama… Kamu bangun juga!!

Orang itu berlari, meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke-sama… Hei, Sasuke-sama sebaiknya kamu mengejar orang itu…

"Naruto?"

Sasuke-sama?

"Naruto?"

Lama-kelamaan suara Sasuke-sama menghilang dari pendengaranku… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di dalam kegelapan?

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**SLEEPING FOREST**

**Dari tajamnya duri kami, barulah kalian mengenal seberapa tangguhnya hutan ini.**

_Guest:: Kuro. Karasu and Shinju Risa_

Hito:: Assoyy… Cerita gaje Hito udah selesei…

Kuro:: Baru juga prolog, udah bangga –cuek sambil ngunyah manju-

Risa:: Wahhh!! Naruto itu jadi apaaa sehh…? Risa bingunggg..

Hito:: -ngejitak Kuro- Naruto jadi anjing, ehehe…

Kuro:: -nendang Hito- Oh,Please deh… Kamu itu terinspirasi dari gambar itu 'kannn?

Hito:: Woy! Item! Rahasia negara cuy!

Risa:: Watsoeper…. –berjalan menjauh-

Kuro:: Ceh… Mending gue ngetik fic dah… -ngambil sapu terbang-

Hito:: Wo-woyy!! Jangan pergi lo pada!! Oh, iya jangan lupa REVIEW yaa?? –Ngejer pake nimbus 2010-

**Jaa! **


	2. woof1

Hitooo kembaaaliiii~

Yaattaa!! Hito jadi kakak ke-tiga! *panggilan dari Hana-kun* Heheee…

Mau jadi anggota Sleeping Forest? PM kamiiii yawhh!

**-**Peraturannya :: Nggak ada! Ahahah… Ada kok, ntar di kasih tau Risa-Nee

Yang udah reviewww… MUAKACieeehh yaaahh!!! Yang nge-plem jugaaa!! Makasih!! Dah nambahin review-an di fic Hito!!

Hito jadi terharu, hiksuuu!! Kalian yang baca cerita Hito, baca juga yaaa.. Punya Hana-kun, Risu-Nee dan Taichou Kuro!!

Ato buka ajah, penname kami :: SLEEPING FOREST 15.

**Sasuke-sama!! GUK-GUK-GUK!**

**-Woof1**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto!! *Ngejer sambil bawa celurit*

Pairing: SasuxDOGNaru

Warnings:: Gaje fic, Fluff, Jalan cerita ancur, Buanyaak typo *nyadar* YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! Leave!!

.

.

.

WOOF1

.

.

.

_Aku seperti orang bodoh… _

_Bagaimana bisa, membiarkan peliharaanku terluka akibat ulah orang tidak bertanggung jawab. _

_Tidak bisa melindungi bahkan… _

_Hewan sekecil itu berusaha menolongku, aku ini… _

_Lemah._

"Satu tusukan di rongga dada kiri, sedikit lagi tekanan maka akan mengenai jantungnya. Kau beruntung Uchiha…" Seorang dokter hewan berkata ringan, mukanya bersimbah peluh dan masih mengenakan pakaian operasi.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Inuzuka."

Sasuke pun bisa menghela napas lega, setelah 2 jam berpacu dengan jantungnya sendiri menunggui operasi anjingnya, Naruto. Sambil memandangi pintu ruang operasi, mengistirahatkan badannya yang tampak masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru menimpanya.

_Siapa? Kenapa dia mau menusukku?_

_Apakah orang itu punya maksud tertentu?_

_Musuh perusahaan?_

Koridor putih, menuju satu pintu hijau tua di rumah sakit Konoha menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir penuh kekhawatiran dan kecemasan.

"Naruto…"

Bahkan, jika bisa dia mau menukar posisinya dengan Naruto sekarang… Dia berharap semoga dia yang tertusuk bukanlah Naruto, bagaimana bisa dengan tubuh sekecil itu? Dengan kaki semungil itu? Dengan umur semuda itu…? Betapa mirisnya, dia hanya bisa memohon semoga Naruto selamat dan sadar agar dia bisa melihat mata biru dan gongongan Anjingnya itu…

"Naruto…"

_Sasuke-sama?_

_Sasukeeee-saamaaa?!_

_Gelap, aku takuttt… Jangan-jangan, aku kembali ke majikanku yang lama…_

_Hu-huweeeee…._

"_Naruto…"_

_Sasuke-sama?_

_Tiba-tiba saja, ada cahaya dalam kegelapan ini! Oh, Tuhan apakah itu Kau? Dengan begitu terburu-buru aku melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilku menghampiri cahaya di ujung kegelapan, aku begitu bahagia…_

"_Naruto, apakah kau ingat padaku?"_

_Ibu?_

"_Benar sayang…" Cantiknya… Ibu? Ahh, aku masih ingat bagai kejadian kemarin… Wanita cantik berambut panjang dan berhiaskan senyum bersahaja yang selalu membuatku tenang. Dialah ibuku… Pada kehidupan sebelumnya, yang tewas terbunuh…_

"_Kau kembali pada Ibu, padahal belum waktunya Naruto…" Tangannya menggapai belakang telingaku, aku tak kuasa menolak hingga tertidur di atas pangkuannya, mendongak heran aku membalas pertanyaannya. _

_Sasuke-sama…_

"_Majikanmu? Betapa baiknya dia, apakah kau melindunginya?"_

_Iya._

_Bajunya begitu lembut, sama dengan telapak tangan ibu… Aku mau tidur di sini, aku merasa nyaman sekali, aku mau selamanya di sini…_

"_Tidak bisa Naruto, kau harus kembali…"_

_EH?!! Ta-tapi bu…_

_Aku memohon padanya dengan puppy-eyesku, namun dia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus dahiku yang berbulu orange. Matanya, bertemu dengan milikku, seolah terhipnotis aku kembali ke dalam kegelapan._

_Sedikit demi sedikit suara dan gambaran Ibu menghilang, hanya menyisakan satu kalimat._

"_Ini hadiah, untukmu dan Sasuke…"_

.

.

6 Bulan Lalu, malam hari berhujan.

"Ahh… Siapa bilang pekerjaan Manajer itu enak? Capek bangett!!" Air yang menetes-netes dari ujung jas hujan hitamnya mengalir turun dari hidung panjang itu. Matanya mencari-cari jalan menuju mobilnya di parkiran dalam derasnya hujan yang seolah membutakan mata, malam ini dia pulang terlambat lagi akibat harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantor.

Kalau saja, bukan ibunya yang memohon agar dia bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya tentu saja sekarang dia sudah ada di Wina untuk belajar Piano. Dengan menghancurkan harapannya demi keinginan ayahnya, kebenciannya pada pria itu begitu membeludak, bahkan kadang-kadang dia ingin menikam pria itu dengan katana.

Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, mana pernah harapannya menjadi kenyataan, mulai dari biola sampai meminta ulang tahunnya di rayakan saja… Fuh, ayahnya nggak bakalan mengabulkan! Karena sebab itulah, Uchiha Sasuke menjelma menjadi pria dingin dan tidak mampu bersosialisasi.

Sekali hentakan, mobil merk terbaru berwarna hitam itu meluncur di jalanan. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi berpikiran tentang ayahnya, karena sekarang pikiran di penuhi oleh suara-suara perutnya meminta di isi, ia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah membeli, sayur-sayuran di toko 24jam di pinggir jalan pikiran Sasuke melayang, ia berpikir akan masak makanan apa hari ini. Sasuke sudah berumur 23 tahun, sebagai pria yang hidup melajang bagaimana pun juga dia harus bisa memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seorang diri. Di rumahnya yang cukup mewah namun sederhana itu pun, dia memiliki sepetak kebun tomat, selalu di rawatnya dengan tangan sendiri dan sekarang siap di petik setelah 3bulan lamanya di tanam.

"Salad, Miso-siru dan daging asap… Yah, segitu ajah."

Satu belokan lagi sebelum ia sampai menuju rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah kotak kardus di pinggir jalan. Semula ia tidak mau memperhatikan kardus itu, tetapi ia terkejut saat sesosok kepala orange mungil menyembul keluar menatap mobilnya.

CKIIITTT!!!

Dengan sekali bantingan mobil Sasuke, membelok 45 derajat menutupi jalan dan sedikit lagi mencapai tiang listrik di kanannya. Pupil matanya mengecil, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan… Seorang remaja pria berambut pirang dengan kimono biru, melayang-layang di atas kardus tempat anjing itu berada… Gemetaran dan pucat, Sasuke menoleh pada kardus tadi.

"T-tidak mungkin…" Ia tidak percaya dengan hal gaib semacam itu, sejak kecil dia memang bisa melihat hal seperti itu… Walaupun bisa melihat kalau tidak percaya sama saja dengan tidak ada 'kan? Pikir Sasuke sempit. Namun sekarang, fenomena nyata itu terulang kembali, Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut dengan roh atau apalah itu… Dia hanya, terkesima… Remaja itu seperti pernah ia kenal, seperti teman lama yang hilang.

"Si-sialan…" Tangannya menutupi mata yang berair itu, entah kenapa… Air matanya ingin mengalir tanpa ia kendaki… Ia merasa begitu bingung, ada apa ini? Pikirnya galau.

"Guk!!" Seruan anjing orange itu mengagetkan Sasuke, ia menengok dari arah jendela mobilnya, seekor anjing bermata biru berusaha keluar dari kardus. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menghantui perasaannya, dengan ragu-ragu dia keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri si anjing. "Hei, little puppy… Where is your master?"

Saat menyentuh bulu anjing yang lemas akibat kebasahan, ia kembali merasakan getaran aneh. Ia berjongkok di depan kardus tempat si anjing berada, menatap lurus ke arah bola mata biru bulat bersinar itu.

"No… No…"

"Guk!!" Mata biru itu, ukh… _Puppy eyes No Jutsu!!_

Meskipun ragu Sasuke segera melepaskan jasnya dan mebalutkan di sekeliling tubuh mungil mengigil si anjing. Ia tidak menghiraukan perasaan yang selalu menolak apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, entah kenapa kali ini… Sasuke lebih percaya pada keinginannya daripada logika yang selama ini ia junjung.

Sebab, setiap melihat ke dalam mata si anjing… Ia merasa sebuah kerinduan menyergapnya dan membuatnya sesak napas. Di putarnya kunci mobil, dan berjalan meninggalkan bekas ban hitam di atas jalan yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Hujan hari itu begitu deras… Sampai membuat Sasuke melupakan segalanya, ia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri… Tetapi ia lega, karena kali ini…

Dia punya kesempatan untuk memilih apa yang ia yakini.

"Guk!"

Semenjak hari itu, secara resmi Uchiha Sasuke 22 tahun memiliki seekor anjing orange bernama 'Naruto'.

.

.

Uh… Aku merasa pusing sekali… Dan bagian perutku terasa sangat sakit.

"Uhh…"

Ini di mana? Kulihat semuanya putih, namun kini berangsur-angsur kembali pada bentuk dan warna aslinya. Ternyata aku sedang ada di atas ranjang putih di ruangan yang putih juga, tetapi apa itu yang berwarna hitam di samping badanku?

Sa-sasuke-sama?

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?"

Ahh, aku rindu sekali pada suara itu!! "IYA!! SASUKE-SAMA!"

Loh?

Loh?

"Kau…"

EEEEEHHHH…!

Ba-barusan hanya perasaanku saja 'kan? Ataukah memang aku yang mengeluarkan suara seperti manusia?

Aku melihat ke arah kedua tanganku… Ma-mana bulu-bulu orange yang selama ini suka aku jilati?!

Wahh! Kenapa aku telanjang?

Kenapa Sasuke-sama menatapku ketakutan?

Kenapa aku punya badan seperti MANUSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

"…."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**SLEEPING FOREST**

**Kami hanya sekuntum mawar hitam berlapis duri, tetapi berhati-hatilah... Sebab kami bisa membunuhmu dengan duri beracun kami.**

Hitotsume Kozou :: Wahh!! Kena Plem! Bahagianya…

Ahahahaha! *ngakak* nggak nyangka jadi bahan percobaan Plemer baru, hasil keroyokan nggak jelas dan nggak mutu… Mau jadi titisan Eru, bu?

Wakakaka… Kalopun kalian plem, Hito bakalan tetap nulis fic kok…

Sebab kritik kalian sama sekali nggak ngasih pengaruh apapun…

Mau kalian marah kek, dongkol kek, berubah jadi jengkol kek… Nggak ngurus! Toh, ini tempat buat nulis cerita dengan gaya masing2!

Inilah gaya nulis Hito! Hito nggak mau berubah!

Dan Kuro-nii bukan si Eru! Kami menghargai Eru sebagai plemer yang udah 'sadar' dan dia cukup berani untuk nulis fic (fic yang bagus malah!). Hito dan anggota sleeping forest lainnya yakin, kalian adalah seseorang atau beberapa orang yang udah punya nama besar di FanFiction. Net ini… Cuma kalian nggak mau 'kan nama kalian yang bagus itu tercoreng gara-gara ngasih plemeran gak mutu kayak begonoh… Wokokokok… LOLOLOLOL.

Mau di cap kayak anak kecil kek, terserah deh lo bu!!

Hito merasa cukup puas dengan hasil kerja Hito sekarang. Namanya juga manusia, kaga jadi bagus langsung *bleg* gitu…! Ada prosesnya, bu!

A/N kaga mutu? Ya, nggak usah di baca… Gitu ajah kok repot!

=^ ^= Yang pasti, mau sebanyak apa yang ngatain fic Hito, baik ngeplem ataupun ngehina secara nggak langsung. Hito bakalan tetap nulis! Ini sudah jadi hobi, huh…! Beraninya ama anak kecil, cemen lo pada, Bu…

Mari kita panggil WW13 dengan sebutan Ibu… 'kan mereka merasa hebat dan 'lebih' paham bagaimana cara menulis yang benar… Jadi kalian yang paling tua dong! Ya, nggak bu? (ngerasa hebat? Bikin dong website sendiri nggak usah nulis di di sini… Namanya juga tempat bersama mesti maklum dong! Ahaha-anak kecil ajah ngerti! Masa kalian kaga? Ibu-ibu… dah pikun ya?)

Wokokokok!

Okeh dah, segitu ajah (Hito emang gini orangnnya.)

**Buat penulis lain ataupun yang baca fic Hito, mending kalian jangan baca a/n Hito deh… Ohohoho… Ntar jadi illfeel, pencet ajah deh tombol ijo di bawah itu tuhhh…**

Oke? Review ya!!

*Masih ngakak mikirin Ibu-ibu setengah baya pemarah bernama WW13- AHAHAHAHA!!! LOLOLOL*

Bubyeee!!


	3. woof2

Yak!! Hito dateng lagi!

Nun… Gara-gara di suruh ama Hana-kun buat apdeth cepet-cepet jadi begini deh…

Kurang tidur… Padahal Hito 'kan mau liburaaaann! Abiz ulangan juga!

Hehe… Senpai-senpai semua pada ke mana liburan ini?

Oh, iya Makasih buat yang udah review n baca! Yang nge-plem… Ahh.. Nggak peduli *ngakak*

Ada yang salah ketik kemaren! Sasuke teh, umurnya 23! Gomen2.

**Sasuke-sama!! GUK-GUK-GUK!**

**-Woof2**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto!! *Manggil bajaj-Kejer pak! Yang kribo itu!*

Pairing: SasuxDog1/2HumanNaru

Warnings:: Gaje fic, Fluff, Jalan cerita ancur, Buanyaak typo *nyadar* YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! Leave!!

.

.

.

WOOF2

.

.

.

"Okay… Sasuke, seperti nasehat ibu dulu… Tutup matamu dan bilang kalo itu hanya khayalanmu saja! Semuanya pasti balik lagi seperti semula!"

_*Tutup Mata*_

"Hanya khayalan aku ajah!"

_*Buka Mata*_

"…Sa-sasuke-sama?"

"Nggak mungkin… Sasuke! Kamu itu hanya berkhayal! Di depanmu nggak ada manusia berambut pirang setengah anjing! Se-semuanya nggak nyata!"

_*Tutup Mata*_

"Sasuke-sama? Anda sakit, ya?"

"To-tolong… Jangan sentuh a-aku dulu, a-aku belummm… Ahh!! Ini bener-bener nggak bisa di terima akal sehat!"

"I-iya… Uhm, a-aku… Mau ti-tidur, di-di luar 'kan?"

"Jangan!! Tidur di sini saja! Eh-eh, maksudku… Ah! Tunggu di sini sebentar aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu!"

BLAM!!

Uchiha Sasuke 23tahun, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang otak informasikan pada hati kecilnya. Ia berkurung di dalam kamar mandi, mencoba mencerna dan menerima kenyataan bahwa anjing kecilnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi manusia… Tuhan, apakah ini mukjizat atau pertanda akan terjadinya kiamat?

"Shit! Calm down Sasuke!!"

Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, merasakan bahwa gemetaran sejak kemarin malam masih tidak meninggalkan diri. Setelah Naruto siuman, dia yang begitu kebingungan menyelundupkan 'mantan' anjingnya itu keluar dari rumah sakit dan memberitahukan bahwa Naruto sudah dia bawa ke rumah dan ia lebih memilih rawat jalan di banding rawat inap.

"No fucking way!!"

Dia menghenyakkan diri di atas lantai kamar mandi tepat di bawah gagang shower, merasakan badannya begitu panas Sasuke memutar kenop shower dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya dia merasa bingung sekali, merasa sendirian… Waktu masih di rumah, pasti akan ada Kakak atau Ibunya yang menenangkan diri saat kebingungan. Tapi, sekarang?

"Shit!!"

Padahal sejak dulu dia tidak pernah percaya! Dia benar-benar tidak mau percaya! Kenapa kali ini rasanya seperti kenyataan tentang hal gaib begitu memaksanya untuk percaya sampai membuatnya merasa kalah dan takut? Uchiha Sasuke? Kalah, Takut , Lemah?

Tes…

Tes…

Perlahan air mata yang panas dan asin meleleh dari matanya, menyatu dengan air dari shower dan jatuh ke atas lantai tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia pun tiidak berusaha menyekanya, entah kenapa menangis bisa menyelesaikan semua kegalauannya. "Aku ini…"

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Wuah?! Naruto! J-jangan masuk!!"

"Kenapa?"

Terlambat, Naruto sudah berada di depan tubuh basah Sasuke. Kali ini, Naruto sudah berpakaian dengan kaosnya dan celana pendek itu pun masih bisa membuat Sasuke nosebleed.

"Sasuke-sama menangis _Lagi?_"

"He-hei…"

Air matanya masih tidak mau berhenti, ia merasa lemah saat menatap mata biru di depannya itu. Mata yang dulunya adalah milik anjingnya, mata yang selalu mampu membuat dirinya tertawa dan melupakan dunia. Tapi, kenapa?! Kenapa mata ini… Kini membuatnya terhenyak dalam kegelapan dan ketidak-percayaan atas logika yang selama ini di junjungnya sebagai dasar kehidupan?

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke-sama…"

Naruto merekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, menutupi kepala Sasuke di dalam dadanya yang kecil. Menaruh kedua tangannya di atas punggung Sasuke, seolah berperan sebagai ibu yang menenangkan anaknya di kala bermimpi buruk. Suara air dari shower lebih mendominasi bunyi di antara mereka, Sasuke masih saja menangis tanpa berani mengeluarkan suara begitu pula Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama…"

Jika harus menyerah… Mungkin inilah saatnya, Sasuke…

.

.

Ibu… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku memang bahagia bisa kembali pada Sasuke-sama… tapi, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya…

Kenapa harus menjadi manusia bertelinga dan berekor seperti anjing? Bu… Sekalian ajah anjing utuh atau Manusia utuh… Setengah-setengah seperti ini… Aku…

Sasuke-sama… Kenapa dia menangis, ya? Lagi?

Aku lihat dia tertidur di pelukanku seperti anak kecil… Ah, aku memang menyukainya…

Sangat menyukainya… Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi…

Apa saja…

Aku juga sadar diri, dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Setengah anjing… Pasti dia mikir aku, ini menjijikkan…

Sasuke-sama…

Ahh… Melihat Sasuke-sama begitu damai… Aku jadi pengen tidur juga…

.

.

"Ohayo! Sasuke-sama! Anda mau makan apa?"

Befitu membukakan mata yang pertama di lihatnya adalah sesosok remaja pria bercelemek dan berambut pirang… Right, Naruto… Dan kenapa pula dia memegang centong nasi dan berlumuran saos?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau, mengobrak-abrik dapurku…" Desis Sasuke, mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu bangkit dari ranjangnnya. Menyongsong Naruto yang tersenyum takut-takut di samping pintu kamarnya, Sasuke yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Naruto, menyentuh kepala pirang itu dengan tangannya.

"Naruto… Lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi 'kan?" Tanyanya pelan, seolah menghitungi berapa buah bintang yang sekarang di lihat di depan matanya.

Naruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan bingung dan muka merah.

"Baguslah…"

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma unik dari tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya merasakan kerinduan, tanpa terasa pipinya memerah dan saat menyadarinya Sasuke segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Phuu? Sasuke-sama?"

Dia berusaha mengejar majikannya itu yang sedang termangu menatap dapurnya yang telah kacau, semerawut dan bertaburan bahan makanan di mana-mana. Terlihat muka Sasuke semakin keruh dan berkerut-kerut marah, membuat Ekor Naruto bersembunyi di antara kakinya.

"Go-gomen, ne… Sa-sasuke-sama…" Naruto meringkuk ketakutan di depan lutut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut lalu berjongkok berhadapan dengan wajah mau menangis mantan anjingnya itu.

"Hei-hei… Siapa yang marah denganmu? Lain kali, jangan main-main di dapur ya?" Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang terasa bergetar di bawah baju kebesaran Sasuke.

Dengan mata biru besar berkilauannya Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat Sasuke buru-buru berdiri dan meraih sapu dan mulai membersihkan dapurnya. Menyembunyikan wajah bersemburat merah dari tatapan Naruto.

"Phu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, lalu ikut membersihkan dapur walau pada akhirnya hanya menambah pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Kamu mau makan Ramen, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dari dapur, yang kini sudah bersih, Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas sofa di depan televisi hanya mengangguk ceria.

"Ini namanya Televisi, idiot…" Kata Sasuke pelan, meletakkan mangkok ramen instan di atas meja kopi di depan sofa. "Televisi? Phuuu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap tajam benda kotak yang kini Sasuke hidupkan.

"Iya. Gunanya untuk menonton dan mendapat informasi dari seluruh dunia." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah benda hitam bernama remote ke pangkuan Naruto, "Itu gunanya untuk memindahkan saluran… Kalau kau tidak suka saluran yang ini, tinggal pindahkan saja…"

Dengan ceria Naruto menekan tombol-tombol di remote dengan cepat, bergonta-ganti siaran dan akhirnya menemukan saluran yang ia suka. "Ah! Ada Sasuke-sama! Phuu?" Sasuke hanya tertawa tertahan sambil membuka penutup mangkok ramen di atas meja.

"Itu namanya berita, siapa saja bisa masuk berita termasuk kau, Naruto…"

Matanya bersinar dan tertawa renyah, "Benarkan?" Ahh, Sasuke menyukai tawanya. "Iya, sekarang makan dulu, ya…" Mangkok ramen di sodorkan di atas pangkuan si pirang dan dengan sekali anggukan Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi menghabiskan ramen dalam sekejap.

"Hei, hati-hati! Jangan terlalu cepat… Kau bisa tersedak, dasar bodoh…" Sasuke tertawa sambil mengelap muka mungil Naruto yang berlumuran kuah mie dengan ujung bajunya.

Hari-hari Sasuke, mungkin tidak akan di isi lagi oleh gonggongan anjing ceria yang di pungutnya setengah tahun lalu. Tapi, akan di gantikan oleh tawa renyah dari seorang remaja bertelinga dan berekor anjing, selalu membuatnya tersenyum saat memandangi muka mungil Naruto. Ia pun mulai mengerti… Kenapa Tuhan atau siapa pun itu mengirim Naruto untuknya…

Tanpa di sadari, perlahan… Naruto menjadi bagian hidup Sasuke, entah bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya. Kini Naruto, begitu penting di mata Sasuke… Hanya saja, kehidupan tidak semudah yang Sasuke bayangkan iya, 'kan?

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Sleeping Forest**

**Jika kalian melihat cahaya di dalam hutan ini, berhati-hatilah mungkin itu adalah ilusi…**

Hitotsume Kozou: Maap, ya pendek! =3=; Hehehe… Nggak ada ide! Yang mau ngasih, silakan… *Ngarep* Yang mau lemon… Hito mau bikin ntuh, tapi teh.. Hito kaga ngeh~ -ngebayangin- Hii… Hito kaga ngarti! Mana kaga ada ide… Ayo, dong… Salurkan ide anda, senpaaaaaiiii!!

Oh, iya! Makasih banget buat yang udah nge-reviewww!! XD

Bener-bener! Plemer menggonggong, Author keep writting… Aha ha ha!

Buat Ibu WW13, makasih udah ngitungin berapa words kata-kata Hito.

Ohohohoh~ kurang kerjaan? Iyah! XD

Setelah ini, mau Liburaaaan!! CX

Enaknya ngapain, ya? Ah! Tidur!! Okeh, deh! Hito mau tidurrrrr duluuu!! Phuu~ +ikut2 si Nojophu, neh…+ Jangan lupa Review, yaaa!! X3

=Sasunaru Day's 10 Juli? LEMOOOOOOOOON!!! Ada yang mau ngasih ide? Di tunggu. Monggo-monggo, manis 8 ribu sekilo… +PLAK!+ -beneran loh!-


End file.
